1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for monitoring broadcast signals, and more particularly to a universal broadcast code, methods and apparatus for encoding and monitoring a signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the growing diversification of program and delivery sources in today's marketplace, it has become increasingly difficult to measure television (TV) ratings based upon the association of channel viewed in the household with program lineup information separately collected via another system. In addition, there is growing interest, particularly on the part of syndicators, to have verified lineups that go beyond program level resolution. More specifically what is desired is commercial verification. Further, there is interest among local broadcasters to have very timely information regarding competitive commercial activity. Current commercial tracking systems which use passive pattern recognition technology have relatively long turnaround times in providing data to the local marketplace.
Various arrangements have been employed to determine the channel to which a radio and/or television receiver is tuned. Examples of receiver monitoring methods and apparatus for monitoring receivers are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,833,859; 3,973,206; 4,048,562, 4,425,578; 4,723,302; 4,764,808; 4,876,736; 4,930,011; 4,943,963; and 4,972,503. Other examples of receiver or broadcast signal monitoring methods and apparatus for monitoring receivers or broadcast signals are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,919,479; 4,230,990; 4,547,804; 4,639,779; 4,677,466; 4,739,398; 4,805,020; 4,931,871; 4,945,412 and 4,967,273. While these systems provide improvements over other known arrangements, a need exists for an economically effective system having flexibility to accommodate monitoring a broadcast signal and providing the ability to track and identify programs, commercials, promotions and other broadcast material for verification, program-lineup, audit and television audience measurement applications in a prompt and efficient manner.